A printing apparatus of this type transfers a paper sheet along a transfer path and prints financial transaction information on the paper sheet by a printing section. It ejects the printed paper sheet to an ejecting section to have the customer receive it.
The printing apparatus in the automatic teller machine may successively print a plurality of paper sheets. In this case, the printed paper sheets are temporarily held in an overlaid state in a holding section and then ejected, so that the customer can easily receive them. The held paper sheets are taken from the holding section and discharged to the discharge section (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-156406).
Conventionally, however, the printed paper sheets are fallen under their own weight and held in the holding section in a vertical state. Therefore, the holding section requires a space in the vertical direction of at least the length of the paper sheets. Accordingly, there is a problem that that the size of the printing apparatus is inevitably large in height.